


Midnight Snack

by limeybabyyy



Category: TheRunawayGuys
Genre: M/M, This is a ProtonConroy fanfic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: Warning, if you don't like shipping, then you won't like this story. Do not read it unless you ship ProtonConroy.
Relationships: Emile Rosales-Birou/Jonathan Wheeler
Kudos: 1





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this on Wattpad back in 2016 and it is currently at 149 reads. I figured, I should post this onto Archive of Our Own and see what others think as well. I apologize if it wasn’t good, punctuation wise. So yeah, enjoy. Don’t forget to leave any reviews or kudos if any! Thanks ❤️

"Jon.....Jon.....WAKE UP, JON!" Emile said, shaking Jon's arm in his room.

"Emile, what the hell are you doing?! Do you see that it's midnight!" Jon said, pointing to his alarm clock.

"I'm hungry and I was wondering if you could make me something." Emile said, pointing to his stomach.

"If you could leave, then I'll make whatever desires to you." Jon nicely said to him.

"Like sex? Good thing I brought these!" Emile said, as he pulled out the condoms from his pocket.

Jon woke up, put his glasses and looked at them very carefully and yelled, "Emile, I specifically meant I'll make your midnight snack, not have sex with you!"

Emile started laughing and then said, "and to your right, there is Jon being very rude to Emile. Whaddya say folks!"

"Emiliano, It's not funny, I really mean it and if you want your snack, I highly want you to shut up already!"

"Say 'please' and I'll shut up. Kay?"

"Please, SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" Jon yelled, not realizing the neighbors could hear him.

"Okay! I love you so much right now!" Emile hugged him and kissed his forehead as a joke.

When they went to the kitchen, Jon looked in the fridge and cabinet and asked him, "would you like a hotdog instead"

"Yes please and then add a bit of relish in it." He replied

"Here's your hotdog, fatass!"

"There is no mustard"

"Satisfied!"

"You forgot the ketchup."

"Oh I'm guessing I forgot the goddamn mayonnaise!"

"How did you know?"

"I've known you for a long time, Emile!"

"You forgot the peanut butter and jelly"

"Why don't you get it instead?!" Jon said, pissed

"I can't." Emile lied

"Why not?" Jon wondered

"I um....broke my hands!" Emile lied again

"Stop lying already!"

"How bout you stop being rude to me!"

"HERE IS THE GODDAMN HOTDOG, HAPPY NOW!" Jon forcefully handed it to Emile.

"Much better! Although you forgot something." Emile said, as he looked at the hotdog

"What is it?" Jon said, sarcastically

"Nothing" Emile mumbled to himself

Few minutes later, they went upstairs to Jon's room and had a little chat. "Emile, that is the last time, I'm ever going to do something like this for you, understand me?"

"Of course I understand, Jon. I love you no matter what. Now admit you love me!" Emile understood.

"I love you, Emiliano." Jon mumbled

"Louder!"

"I LOVE YOU, EMILIANO!

"I LOVE YOU, JONATHAN!"


End file.
